


Haikyuu Camping AU: Multiple x Chubby/ Insecure Reader

by Amber_Shayde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camping, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, fem reader - Freeform, happy endings, insecure, insecure reader, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Shayde/pseuds/Amber_Shayde
Summary: In a world where your soulmate’s name will randomly appear on your wrist during a full moon. (Y/n) discovers that, not only does she know her soulmate, but he’s on the same camping trip with her. How will things play out? There's no way for to go home short notice. Will she be rejected?Contains: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, and Tsuki & Yamaguchi poly.(This is also posted on my Tumblr, @ambershaydeoffical)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Start Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the story. After this, you will pick who you want to be your soulmate! So I will be posting each character's route every week. Please enjoy!! Bokuto will be first!

“This was a great idea,” Kuroo finished staking down the tent, and I let the peg go. What was going to be Kenma, Kuroo, and I going on a small camping trip turned into a massive party. Kenma invited Hinata, Kuroo invited Tsuki (who has to bring Tadashi), and Bokuto was coming if Hinata and Kuroo were here, so of course, Akaashi also tagged along. I invited my best girlfriend from college who, wisely, declined. Bokuto and Hinata were on a small break from their team, and classes weren’t in session, so it made sense for us all to hang out. Though camping might have been a more significant task than we initially planned, it’d be fun.

“I just hope we packed everything.” I stood up and wiped my brow, sweat pooling down my forearm. While I wasn’t in the position to complain, considering that Kuroo and Bokuto carried my bags up the mountain, the hike was grueling. Even Hinata was strained after dragging Kenma the second half.

“Well, I did make a list,” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and grinned. “If we don’t have something, it’s not my fault. You’re the forgetful one here, (Y/n).” My mouth fell open, and I sputtered. 

“Tsuki, don’t start a fight this early in the trip.” Tadashi sat down the firewood. The two soulmates were balanced out for sure, Tadashi kept Tsuki in line, while Tsuki kept him fired up. Still, Tsuki wasn’t so easily persuaded.

“Remember what happened the last time you made (Y/n) cry.” Kuroo draped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing my speechless frame to him. Kuroo’s sweat mixed with mine, at least I wasn’t the only one overheating.

“If you are proposing a rematch, I’ll win this time.” Tsuki crossed his arms and was enjoying the banter. While they did that, I was mentally going over everything I packed. Of course, I remembered the bug spray, sunscreen, medicine, and extra batteries….my power box for my phone.

“Just apologize, and I’ll school you after dinner.” Kuroo purred, squeezing my arm, resting his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, your Highness.” My eyes widened, sweat reappearing on my forehead. Tsuki conceded, but I didn’t care at that point.

“Thank you, but I did forget something,” I admitted, biting my lip, looking at the dirt. “I need to check my bags.”

“What was it?” Tadashi asked, following me to the pile.

“I brought extra sunscreen, that’s the most important thing,” Kuroo assured me, helping me dig through my bags.

“I forgot my charging bank. But I remembered all the stuff on the list.” My clothes were strewn all over the tarp we laid out for the bags. “Shit, I’m so fucking stupid,” I growled at myself undoing my nightgown, my undies rolling out.

“Granny panties uh. So you already gave up on finding your soulmate.” Tsuki loved to get under my skin, while Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto schooled Tsuki in my honor, I was his favorite target. Tadashi hit his chest, folding my clothes back as I rummaged deeper.

“If my soulmate wants to buy me lacey panties, I’d still wear these. I’m Top enough to be proud of my undies. We all know Tadashi tops you when the doors are closed, so that doesn’t give you a right to judge.” I smirked, twirling my panties around my finger before shoving them back in my bag.

“Roasted,” Kuroo backed me up, shifting through the cans of bug spray, hoping to find my box.

“At least I’m getting some,” Tsuki huffed, not letting it go. 

“I could get it if I wanted,” I lied. Not only was I plus size, but I was awkward around strangers. This didn’t mean I couldn’t get some, it just was hard enough when I had to find a chubby chaser, someone willing to date before finding their soulmate and not be a shy mess. Being around Kenma and Kuroo brought my confidence as a child, and it opened the doors for me to have so many friends. Yet, I wanted affection and attention in that romantic way.

“It’s fine, we are supposed to be disconnecting from tech. I’ll turn my phone off to use for emergencies.” Tadashi reasoned, changing the subject.

“I’ll do the same,” Kuroo set up the cans of spray and sunblock on the little table we brought to make things easier. Before Tsuki started annoying me, he was setting it up in front of the tent. “(Y/n), do you want to go check on Kenma and Hinata?”

Silently I thanked Kuroo for an out. “Yea, those two are probably halfway down the river right now.” Dusting off my knees, I adjusted my shorts and held my head high, walking into the woods.

“Other way,” Kuroo giggled, knowing I was beyond hopeless.

“I was just testing you two.” I fired back, keeping my hands to my side. “Ah, forget it.”

The best part of camping in this spot was that it was secluded. Most people didn’t bother trekking up the mountain when there was a road a few miles down. That was the plus of having athletic friends, they were able to be workhorses and carry our stuff. While we hadn’t been camping together before, I knew that if Kenma and Kuroo could do it, the others could too.

We were on the flat part of the mountain top, but down the other side of the mountain was a river. Kenma and Hinata were sent to get us some water for washing up and doing dishes. When I finally skid down the hill, I saw Hinata swimming and Kenma on his game station, the buckets filled with water on the side.

“It’s not time to goof,” I caught their attention, giggling as Hinata jumped on the dock, his clothes swallowing him like a drowned rat. 

“Hey, (Y/n),” Kenma motioned for me to look over his shoulder. He was playing Animal Crossing. “Where should I put this bed?”

“I like the bed in the center of the room, it makes me feel rich.” I put in my two sense, squatting down and resting my head on his shoulder. He put the bed down, then went to another empty room.

“That won’t go with the flow of the bedroom. But that gives ideas me an idea for your room.” He explained, opening the design tool going to the side room. He pulled out an elegant bed and sat in the middle then put down some pastel wallpaper and flooring.

“Now look who’s slacking.” Hinata wrung out his shirt and joined me in watching Kenma decorate.

“It’s not slacking, it’s interior design,” I giggled, loving how Kenma was adding my favorite in-game animals to the table. “Besides, what the other’s don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Don’t know what?” Someone leaned their head on my shoulder, and I bounced up and around, knocking into them.

“Bokuto, eh we were,” I covered Kenma with my body so he could save and hide his game. Hinata scurried over to the buckets.

“You three were playing video games while we were gathering supplies.” Akaashi clicked his tongue, but I could see the slight smirk on his lips. He was standing up on the incline and definitely had the high ground.

“We got water,” Hinata shot back, pointing to the pails. “We were just helping Kenma design.”

“It’s going to evaporate if you don’t get it back to camp, the sun is almost at its highest point.” Akaashi had a bundle of wood under his arm, and Bokuto had the ax leaned up against a tree not too far from us.

“Not to mention you’re drenched.” Bokuto laughed, hands on his hips. There was a thick layer of perspiration all over his body. He was one to talk about being wet.

“I was supposed to keep them in line, but I got distracted,” I admitted, helping Kenma to his feet. “Let’s all go back together, yea?”

“Yea,” Akaashi agreed, eyes lingering on me for some reason.

“Oh yea, yea.” Bokuto grabbed the ax and a bucket of water. The focus shifts from me to finish the trio of yea’s.

“Oh yea, yea, yea.” I sighed, resting a hand on my hip. “I’m not Kuroo, but I tried.”

“Let’s hurry back,” Hinata changed the subject, grabbing two buckets. Kenma took one, and I grabbed the last pail. They were three-gallon buckets and not easy to manage. Still, we had to get it back to camp.

As we commenced going back uphill, I began to fall to the rear, as usual, it was either that or start to pant like a dog. I wasn’t the only one struggling, but I was the slowest and most unsure of where I was stepping and what I was stepping on.

“We don’t need to rush,” Kenma slowed down to be beside me and nodded in solidarity. Bokuto and Hinata were racing to the top, spilling water as they went.

“You are wasting it.” Akaashi reduced his pace to walk with us. “Those two have one brain cell between them.”

“That’s a fair assessment,” Kenma shifted his bucket the other hand, and I did the same. The plastic around the wire handle not doing much in terms of ergonomics.

“How was the advanced lit class?” Akaashi and I were in a similar field of study in school, and we had classes together often. So we were regular study buddies, but not this past semester.

“It’s was challenging but not as hard as 396.” I could see the camp just ahead of us. Taking a deep breath, I pushed harder.

“So less papers about unrequited love.” Akaashi determined, pushing his hair back. A bead of sweat sliding down his chin.

“In essence, but to be fair, the 396 professor was just bitter, their soulmate rejected them.” I sat the bucket down with the others by the table.

“Who rejected their soulmate?” Hinata piped up, handing me one of the bottles of drinking water.

“Our professor.” Akaashi also got a bottle and downed it with one long swig.

“What a nightmare,” Tadashi chimed in, holding Tsuki closer on his lap. They both were cuddling by the fire pit.

“Was he mean or something?” Hinata pushed it further.

“From the rumors, it was a petty reason like he was already balding or she was in love with a model.” I summarized, applying more sunscreen to my shoulders. “It made him a bitter man, who had an affinity for assigning tragic readings. In one semester, we read more books about soulmates never meeting or breaking up, to make up for a lifetime.”

“Hamlet was a hard one,” Akaashi added, stretching his back.

“Ophelia deserved better,” I sighed, remembering Hamlet being too preoccupied with other things to love her. “To be or not to be my ass.”

“Let’s have happier thoughts.” Tadashi clapped his hands, going over to grab the fire starting kit. “How about we celebrate setting up camp by lighting the fire and cooking up some lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kuroo grabbed the hot dogs from the cooler.

“Let’s get a seat.” Kenma tugged me to the logs that had been left by other campers, and we took our seat. Kuroo sat by Kenma, both of us leaning over his shoulder to watch him fish in animal crossing.

“So when are we setting up the net?” Hinata picked up the volleyball and swirled it between his hands.

“After we eat, we can go to the river and work on that.” Kuroo was always worried about us, making sure we were eating and staying hydrated. Even as a child, he’d often split his lunch with me when my mom would ‘forget’ to pack one for me. Later on, he just started to bring another bento for me. He always had my best interests at heart. He also worried over Kenma, that’s why I hoped he’d be my soulmate. Kuroo cared about everyone and took excellent care of me. While I wasn’t stereotypically beautiful, he always made me feel that way. 

If my soulmate wasn’t Kuroo, I’d want them to be someone like him. I’d be okay if my soulmate was Kenma too, we’d get along just fine and play games all day. Or Akaashi, he was a little shy like me, but I could learn to be the outgoing one. Bokuto would be an okay spouse, he had a lot of energy, and definitely made for an excellent dance partner, he was just passionate. Hinata, well he was the one I knew the least, but he reminded me of Bokuto, but stable. Why did this turn into me thinking about my soulmate among my single friends? It didn’t matter; my soulmate was probably miles away, dating a pretty girl and living their best solo life.

Deep inside my gut, I knew I’d be single for life. Kenma or Kuroo would take pity on me and let me live with them and their partner. I’d grow old and write the tragic books I spent all last year reading. Still, there was a flame lightly flickering in my chest, I could still keep dreaming for a better ending. It didn’t have to be so tragic.


	2. Bokuto|| Of Lake Monsters and Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy this first installment! We have Bokuto

##  **Of Lake Monster’s and Insecurities**

It was late, the sun was setting, and we had just finished dinner. After several volleyball games by the river, and me being the one to fish balls out of the water, the other boys were ready to change into their suits and swim with me. Only they decided to play one more game and change up the teams at the last minute.

“One more, and I mean it this time. I’m dying to swim,” I pouted, crossing my arms and looking at the cloudless sky. It’d be too dark to see soon, and they’d have to give up.

“Don’t be like that, (Y/n),” Kuroo patted my hair, which added to my humiliation. “We can swim all night and tomorrow too.”

“Hey hey hey, let’s get started,” Bokuto cheered on the other side of the net. “The faster I beat you cats, the sooner my sweet (Y/n) can swim.”

“Simp,” Tsuki snickered, trying to throw Bokuto off his game.

“Don’t get him started,” Akaashi warned, nodding for Tadashi to serve. Bokuto was always so encouraging and sweet, but it still wasn’t good for the game when he was depressed.

The first ball was a jump float, so I got in a position to receive. With a simple thrust, I had it in the air and headed right for Kenma.

“Nice receive kitten!” Kuroo yelled, spiking the ball over the net and earning our first point.

“Let’s get another one,” Tsuki encouraged, wanting to crush Hinata and Bokuto this time. 

It was our serve, and it just so happened to be my turn. Taking a deep breath, I put my left foot in front and spiked the ball over the net. While it wasn’t as fancy or powerful as the others, it made it across the net, and that always excited me.

Tadashi received the ball, getting it to Akaashi, who set for Bokuto.

“(Y/n), this if for you!” Bokuto did a cross-shot, the ball barley missing Tsuki’s reach.

“You scored against her bird brain, that’s not cool.” Tsuki was extra salty today. I could see how crestfallen the Owl had become, his arms dropping to the side as if a black cloud hung around him. Akaashi gave me a pleading glance, pushing up his glasses. It was rare for them to get to play together, I guess I could humor them.

“That was super cool Bo. I’ll send the next one right back at you.” I gave a thumbs-up, and we all rotated.

“Really? You got it.” Bokuto perked back up, posing at the net. “Be ready for it.”

“Of course, I’ll be ready.” I smiled, glad that I had gotten him back in the zone, without encouraging him to beat my team to a pulp.

“You’re hurting our chances of winning.” Tsuki snarled at me, but I loved it when he got passionate.

“It’s not fair if he’s sad.” I reasoned, trying to brush off the statement.

“We still have this; we are plasma.” Kuroo nodded, watching Kenma cringe, dusting off the ball. The two dorks were ready to wrap this up, but I knew they were happy to be together again. 

“Serve.” This time it was Hinata, he spiked, and Kuroo received it, then Kenma set it for me. With a slight run and jump, I had a kill shot. Though Bokuto didn’t seem to be trying to block me…

“Hell yeah,” I beamed, jumping around in the sand, brushing off how slow Bokuto was. Kuroo got me in a headlock and bounced with me.

“Let go,” I puffed, reaching for Kenma to save me. “Kenma, don’t just watch help.” The giggling didn’t stop, Kuroo twirling me around; he has taught me that move.

“It was a nice shot.” Kenma twirled his hair around his finger and got back in position.

“That was spectacular, don’t you think Akaashi?” Bokuto boasted on his side, trying to hype up the others despite losing a point.

“It was.” Akaashi agreed, getting ready to serve. “Let’s take it back.”

The game went on, with us all staying on top of each other. While I hated saying I was the weakest link, it wasn’t a lie. I also knew why they put Tsuki on my team. So he wouldn’t block me every chance he got. It was more balanced when Tadashi was on my team, we complemented each other more, but that also meant Tsuki smoking me. There was no win-win when it came to making up our teams. 

As much as I loved Tsuki, he wasn’t someone who knew how to be kind. He enjoyed getting a reaction out of us. I was an easy target, I held on to things, unlike Hinata or Bokuto. Kuroo was normally the referee, but for some reason, Tsuki was extra harsh on this trip. Or maybe it had been a while since I was around him. Either way, it was hard to shake this weight building in my stomach.

“No fair,” Bokuto complained as Tsuki reblocked his shot and won the game.

“Told you we’d win.” Tsuki was holding back his elation but still gloating.

“You both played a good game,” Kuroo handed me and Kenma water. “(Y/n), you’ve improved a lot as the day went on.”

“I was just rusty; it’s been a little while since we got to play.” I sat the water down and ripped my shirt and shorts off. I had on my favorite swimsuit and was ready to tackle the water.

“You should cool down before swimming.” Kuroo’s checks were dusted red, and so was Kenma’s. Even if it was just shocking, it was nice knowing I could get a reaction out of them. “How about we dance a little than swim?”

“I guess you’re right, I can wait a little longer. But after three songs, I’m getting in.” I negotiated, bouncing on my heels.

“Deal.” Kuroo looked at Kenma, who nodded and went to set up the speaker. “Everyone okay with that for our cool down?” Kuroo hollered to the others, resting his hands on his hips. 

“I should have kept my clothes on, I guess.” I pick them up, now covered in dirt. “Dang it.”

“No ones looking at you in that way anyhow,” Tsuki snickered, flicking my forehead.

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, try again.” I kicked a rock at his ankle, but it just missed. Music began to sweep the hillside, one of my favorites busting out of the speaker. I decided to ignore Tsuki and bug him differently.

“Dance with me,” I tugged Tadashi’s hand, pulling him the spot in front of the tunes.

“Hold up, I- Oh okay.” Tadashi was a blushing mess, the explicit lyrics turning him red. The others were hurrying to put away our volleyball equipment, glancing our way. Tsuki seaming to understand what I was doing. But deep down, it was just because I wanted to play with Tadashi…and make Tsuki jealous. Two birds, one stone.

“Come on, Tadashi- It’s not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off.” I sang, rolling my hips and bobbing with the music.

“How do I move?” Tadashi tried rolling his hips but was clunky. I twirled Tadashi and bent him over. “Roll your sides in time with mine.”

He put his butt to my pelvis but struggled to throw it back. “(Y/n), I don’t think this for me.” Tadashi stood up shyly. “I’m sorry, I’m embarrassed.”

“It’s okay, just watch me.” I went back to rocking my waist, this time dipping down low and hopping into the air and doing body rolls. Kuroo, Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto started to dance as well. Tsuki had Tadashi on the side, trying to help him throw it back. I guess I just encouraged Tsuki to get brave and try dancing. So it wasn’t a bad thing for the blonde.

Focusing on the new song, I lit up in anticipation. This jam was more focused on slower movement but still had a lot of energy. “If you a top-notch bitch let me hear ya holler. Bend it over touch your toes, whip it out.” I bent down and snapped up, throwing it back, being caught. Without missing a beat, our hips synced up, and I was feeling it. Leaning with the song, I was able to make eye contact with Bokuto. Knew it. Of course, it was him.

“Hey,” I winked, changing the direction of our lean, him keeping up with my every move. While Kuroo was my date for our senior prom. Anytime I was at a dance with Bokuto around, we always ended up together.

“You know me, I have to be with the best dancer on the floor.” His hands tightly held my waist, his thumbs hooking to my suit for stability.

The song ended, and our pace slowed with the new tune. I leaned into his chest, resting my hand on the back of his neck. He smelled like sweat and smoke from the campfire, but I assumed I smelt the same. It still was intoxicating, the way we moved. His hands traveled to my shoulders and slid down my arms. He twirled me out then back in, and out again, catching my free hand and pulling me his chest.

Yellow owl-like eyes caught my gaze, and I wondered how I could be so comfortable. It was so effortless when we danced or hung out. Sure he had some intense mood swings, but he was still fun to be around—a talented young man with a big heart and… ass.

The song ended, and I pulled away, shaking my hair-free. “Swimming time,” I grinned at Bokuto, “thanks for the dances.”

I kicked off my shoes, sprinted to the dock than sawn dived in. There was no amount of convincing that would stop me from having a good time after a fantastic dance and winning the last game. My body adjusted quickly to the temperature, and I swam away from the dock. Everything was peaceful. No way was I going to fuck it up.

When I popped back up onto the surface, Tsuki had turned on his music, and let it boom over the lake, allowing Kenma to save his phone battery. Tsuki had good taste, no doubt, but it didn’t make me wanna act out.

Shirts and shoes were being tossed aside, and even Kuroo was getting ready to go in. Seams, none of them wanted to wait to cool down for too long. The sun was set, and the moon was just about to rise. The beat got good again, so I swirled in the warm water.

“Race you,” Hinata challenged Bokuto on the shore, and of course, they both barreled in one after the other. I couldn’t help but notice how attractive Bokuto’s calves were. The splash brought me to my sense, and I couldn’t’ help but smile.

“(Y/n), who won?” Bokuto resurfaced, his hair now flat. So cute.

“Hinata got you by a foot,” I did a flip and matched my strokes to the music. “Better luck next time.”

“Damn it,” Bokuto cursed, challenging Hinata in a race to the shore.

“You’re on,” Hinata started off strong and led the race.

“Kawbunga,” Kuroo jumped in, aiming for me. He hooked his arm over my waist and pulled me under with him. He nuzzled my back and tickled my sides before we swam back up. The water was around fifteen feet deep if I had to guess. So there was a lot of room to play around. Kuroo always knew I loved it when he was close to me. Even under the water, I didn’t mind.

“If you’re trying to kill me, finish the job.” I splashed Kuroo when we resurfaced.

“Anything for you, babe.” He pushed me under but swiftly pulled me back up. Floating me on his chest for a moment, then, in an instant, he flipped me under him and back around. “How’s that?”

“I like it,” I fixed my hair, letting it flair out around me. “Again?”

“You two are actually stressing Bokuto,” Akaashi interjected, sliding into the water. He didn’t stick around before going over to Bokuto. “Cut it out.”

Bokuto was watching us closely, eyes unblinking. “That bastard owl will be fine. Still, we should be more careful. The weeds are dangerous under the water.” Kuroo turned his attention to Kenma, who was being invited in by Hinata. “You can play your game later. Let’s have some fun, Kenma.” Kuroo gave me a quick smirk before swimming over to his oldest friend.

Tadashi and Tsuki were most defiantly making out on the other side of the doc. I could hear their slight moans over the music and I paddled myself deeper into the lake. They were all hugging the shore, in places where they could stand and rough house. Each little group so captivated by their company and the relaxing feel of the water.

“Who wants to do laps?” I called out to the groups.

“We’re good, no thanks,” Hinata was the only one to answer. I waited, but everyone returned to their inner circles.

Trying to ignore the lump in my throat, I started to swim upstream against the current. Being towards the middle where the flow was more substantial was a great way to swim without going too far from the campsite. My mind started to mull over the events of the day. I heard Kuroo laugh and sling his arm over Tsuki, and I froze in my spot.

At that moment, I realized how out of place I was. If I had been a better volleyball player, they could have gone harder during the games earlier. If I wasn’t so chubby and weak, they wouldn’t have to carry extra stuff up the hill. I was excessive, perhaps outdated. Maybe I was just excess weight to them. A childhood friend that made her way into every friend group she could.

I’m sure they wanted to keep playing ball or dance and chill on shore, but they were indulging me right now. Sure, I had humored them all day, but I was such a small fraction of time. There was only so much we could fit in a week of camping. Even so, none of them wanted to join me for laps, which was fine, but…it didn’t feel good.

The thought of slowly distancing myself always popped up at times like this, but I never acted on it. They made me so happy, wither it was a study party with Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi, or Kuroo, Kenma and I having a Mario cart race, or a baking night at Tadashi and Tsuki’ house, I enjoyed spending time with them. But was it all just pity or routine, did I not click in the ways I thought I did? 

They all were so content together, it just hurt how easily I floated there, unneeded. I was destined to be a loner. To do laps around a black lake and stay surface level. After college was over, I’d move into a small home, get a cat, and die alone. Maybe a few of them would show up at my funeral. I should just leave before they even notice I’m gone.

The moon finally lit up the water, their faces so serene and content. Light spilled over the trees and bounced off the surface. I wasn’t meant to be here. Then there was a slight twinge on my wrist. Holding it up to the moon, everything motionless.

Koutaro Bokuto.

My stomach dropped, I looked at the pro splashing his friend, unaware of what just happened. Suddenly all the books I read last year flooded through my subconsciousness. In a moment of clarity, I sprang to swim downstream as fast as I could. I didn’t have space, or questions about who, but more so why and if. My heart was racing, and I couldn’t move swift enough. The land would be faster, but they could see. I didn’t have a way to hide it. There was no time. No hope. Fuck.

“(Y/n), where ya going?” Hinata called after me, stopping his splash war to shout after me. “What about the buddy system?”

“I need to stretch.” My voice cracked, tears spilling over. I dove underwater to hide my whimpers and ignore any response, moving with the current to go faster. Everything was shaking, the ringing in my ears getting louder, and the sense of reality fading away.

Once I went up for air, I went back down again until it was safe to pop my head up and not be heard. The boys were far enough away I couldn’t see anything but the faint light from Tsuki’s speaker. None of them were calling after me, and the music was still going so, I knew I was safe.

With some distance between us, I rubbed the spot on my arm, hoping it would wash away. Bokuto, Bokuto, was my soulmate, and he was a pro baller that could get any girl or guy he wanted. I was dead weight, there’s no way he’d ever like me in that way. I mean, he tried to impress me the entire time we’ve been out, but that’s just because I’m the only girl here. The whole dancing thing is because I’m good at it and he just wants someone to match his level.

Shoving my face under the river, I screamed at the top of my lungs, inhaling. I began to hack, swimming to a fallen tree, holding to the branches. Tears leaked down my face, and my coughing turned into wheezing. What the fuck, my soulmate was not only, gorgeous, but a kind person who I already had a great bond with? Why now of all times did the mark activate. 

Why did it have to be someone so successful? Someone who’s going to reject me and marry someone conventionally pretty and smart and balanced. It wasn’t me, I wasn’t that person. Of course, I was myself around him, why would he accept me after seeing me at my worst. Like all the times, Tsuki made me cry. Bokuto always comforted or stood up for me, but that was all pity.

Twenty minutes had passed, and my crying had only gotten worse. The yearning in my chest got tighter, this was something I wanted so desperately, but I thought I had more time –more time to change my body, work on having a better memory, and be finished with school. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

The yelling started, my name echoing over the hills, Kurooo’s deep voice in a panic. Then he yelled for Bokuto, and I shivered. Bokuto should be with them. Was he looking for me? And if so, how could I buy more time? Should I swim back, let them know I’m okay and then bolt? But what if he’s in trouble? He’s intelligent but lacked common sense when he was distracted. He lacked common sense all the time. Damn it.

Was he so dead set on breaking it off with me that he was chasing me? Did he really notice the mark this soon? “Fuck.” My breath was short. I clung to the tree branches, trying to count, but instead, I cried harder. The voices yelling were getting closer, and I knew I had to move. Uncurling my fingers, I let go of the branches. The current took me, and I attempted swimming with it while wiping my eyes. My awkward paddle was not working out.

Something smiley tickled my foot and then wrapped around my ankle several times. Still drifting, it got tighter. The unusual texture making me squeal. Alarm set in. When I tugged my foot, it wouldn’t break free from the hold. The water was still pushing me downstream, the binding anchoring me.

My mind when to the lake monster movies that we watched as kids, and I could imagine nails digging into my ankle. “Let go,” I squealed, thrashing around wearing myself down. “Help.” With my unrestricted foot, I tried to undo the hand on my ankle to no avail. All my energy went to keeping my head above water as I tuckered out. The drag of the flow pushing my head deeper and deeper.

Nothing changed the more I dug my toes between the slime and the grip crushing. I started to focus my energy on keeping my head above water and swimming against the flow. But I was already tuckered out Chasing after the balls all day, plus dancing and hiking had taken its toll.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)? Where are you, babe?” Bokuto’s voice rang out through the trees. I stopped myself from calling out again—the knot in my chest greater than the risk of death. Still, I wasn’t getting myself out of this anytime soon. My head kept bobbing under as my paddling breaks got longer and longer. He wasn’t too far, and I didn’t know how close my friends were behind him. Soulmate or not, I needed help. I could worry about rejection later.

“Help, I’m in the middle of the river,” I spat out the water, my head bobbing under. “I’m trapped.” Even yelling was wearing me thinner.

“Keep talking,” he called out, closer than before. His voice was stressed, but still calming to hear. Thank goodness he hadn’t passed me yet.

“Over here, Bo,” either the water was going up, or I was being pulled under. Inhaling water, I started to cough, unable to shout. I took in more water. “Hurry,” I gurgled.

“Found you,” Bokuto sprinted from the trees, diving headfirst into the river. In a flash of silver, he appeared, and my chest swelled with relief. He leaped in slightly above my location so the current would carry him to me. “Hold on, babe.” He surfaced and paddled hard, the distance closing between us. Once in reach, he wrapped his arms around me. He propped my head on his chest and let out a deep breath. Maybe it was because he was a pro sports player, or had the stamina for days, but he easily trod the water, keeping me from being fastened to my death.

“Careful, don’t get wrapped up too. I’m sorry.” Able to breathe again, I began to hyperventilate. The tears were back, drowning WAS still on the table, and I wanted to take that hand of cards. God, this was a terrible choice. He was going to dump me. This was bad, now he’d pity me getting stuck. I covered my face with my hands, and I tried to pull away.

“Hey hey hey, it’s going to be okay.” He assured me, rubbing my arms, “Can you stay afloat while I untangle you?” I nodded, giving into his confident tone. I could get used to that forever… “Okay, hang tight.” Holding his breath and diving under, he slides his hand down my leg till he got to the grass. Pushing his finger between the weeds, he pried the vice grip of my ankle. It took him several tries, but I was finally free. I curled up my feet to my knees and paddled with my arms. The current swept me away, but not before he had a grip on my arm.

“Thank you,” I uncurled my legs and kicked carefully.

“Hold on to my shoulders.” He guided my hands to his back, and I begrudgingly held onto him. “I got you, babe, you can trust me.”

“I do. I trust you.” I whispered, letting him tow me to shore. I was barely keeping my eyes open. He gripped my head and helped me walk up the muddy bank.

“I can’t believe I almost just lost my soulmate.” He sighed in relief, not letting go of my hand as we hit land. Pulling me to his chest, he squeezed, running his finger under my eyes. “Want to tell me why you ran, babe?”

“Technically, I swam.” I coughed again, sitting upright and hacking up water. This was not a good look for me.“This is not how I wanted it to happen. Almost dying and being rejected, ya know. I have no hard feelings.”

“You’re rejecting me?” Bokuto curled up in a ball, a dark cloud setting over him instantly.

“No, you’re rejecting me, right? I mean, it only makes sense. I’m- ugh. Well, I’m a big girl, not to mention I’m forgetful and kinda lame. You should be with-“ I didn’t think I’d have to explain why I was a bad fit, but the words flowed so smoothly…

“Stop it.” He put his hand over my mouth. “I want you when I saw your name I was flipping out in excitement, but when I saw you were gone, I freaked. You’re so smart and beautiful and funny and independent, and you always support me.“ He scooted closer, pushing my hair away from my face. "Do you want me?” He cupped my face, the moon making his frosted hair sparkle. His words flowed so easily, too, all the ways he liked me.

“At that moment, I was having a pity party, in which I felt like I didn’t belong. Then my wrist felt weird, and one of the greatest men I’ve met, his name is on my skin. I had resolved to be an old bitter cat lady and accepting that I’d be rejected or a singlet.” I let my arms fall to my side. “But I do want you. I’m just afraid of ending up like all those books where we don’t end up together.”

“We won’t be like those stupid books. Who needs to read when we could play volleyball or do something you like.” Our foreheads bumped together as he leaned in, taking my hands. “We’re going to be together forever. You already come to all my games, and I’m hella proud to point you out, but now I get to brag I have the hottest soulmate on the planet. I guess Kuroo never told you I like plump girls. And you’ve had my eye since highschool. So have no doubt, I really think you’re beautiful. Your personality is perfect too.”

“This whole time?” My mouth was agape, and I tried to think of what to say. We had been friends since our first year. It was awkward back then, I was so shy…but he worked really hard to get me to open me up. He’d bring me my favorite snacks and little cat figurines from my favorite gacha machine. Plus he’d walk me home on the nights we all would hang out together… Oh.

“Akaashi said I was too obvious, but I guess he was wrong.” Bokuto stood up then pulled me to my feet. “But that doesn’t matter now. You’re always going to belong with me.” His smile was so big and beautiful and perfect.

“You’re going to make me cry again.” I hugged him, his arms wrapping around me with a tight squeeze. When we pulled apart, we walked up the shore, to where the voices were still yelling.

“What if I told you, that you have a great ass? Would that make you stop crying?” Stepping on a branch, I froze, blood rushing to my face. He winked, slowing down to admire my butt.

“That doesn’t fit the tone we just set, but like…your ass is my favorite.” I sucked in my bottom lips holding back. “Like that’s the first thing I noticed about you when I saw you playing against Nekoma.” I bit my tongue but decided to kept talking. "That’s also why I like being your team, I get the best view.”

“Well, now you get to touch it whenever you want too. Oh, you can call me Koutaro know too, this going to be great.” He slung his arms around me. The sticks under our heels, keeping us a slow and steady pace, we didn’t want to trip in the dark. “I’ve wanted you to call me Kou for a while, but Akaashi said it was too much.”

Warmth radiated from him, I slid my hand to rest on his lower back. “Akaashi must think I’m more perceptive because we have classes together. He’s going to flip when he sees us, but we have time for all that. Let’s just get back before the others start to call the police. We can let Akaashi process it at his own pace.”

“Everyone’s going to be so jealous.” Koutaro bragged, sliding his hand down my arm, locking our fingers together. “I’m so excited.”

“I’m happy, too, nervous, but ready. As long as I have your support, then we can handle any lake monster or Kuroo drilling us.” While my anxiety lingered, it drifted away with each step and stroke of Kou’s thumb on my palm. I wanted to believe this would work, and deep inside, I knew it would.

“Let Kuroo interrogate us all he wants, I’m not afraid of Mr. Bedhead.” Koutaro stopped, patting down his face suddenly. “Why are you looking at me like that? Too hot to handle, I know.” He flexed his arms grinned.

Finally, I had my soulmate, and he accepted me without hesitation. I pressed my lips to Koutaro’s forehead and hugged him close, running my finger’s through his wet hair, tears slipping past my eyes. “Hey hey hey, don’t cry again, huh.“ 

“I’m just so happy.” I sniffled, pushing my head in his chest. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” He held me tightly in return. “Let it out and we’ll get back when we’re good and ready. Let them call the police. It’s all about you and me, babe.”

Bonus:

“Good and ready huh?” Kuroo emerged from the bushes. “You two ran off of your own free will, then you take your time getting back. This isn’t going to fly.”

“Run.” I knew that look from Kuroo. Kou was about to respond, but I grabbed his hand. “Go. Go go go.”

“What-“ Koutaro chased after me.

“Bastard Owl!” Kuroo screeched, grabbing a stick and chasing after us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Achievement Unlocked|| Kenma x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this installment of the Camping Series! Thank you all for the support so far!

“Idiot, it’s not that hard,” Tsuki growled, as I once again screwed up the serve.

“I’m sorry,” I kicked a pebble, and we rotated, Tadashi ready to serve.

“We’ll get the next one,” Kuroo promised me, keeping his eyes on the ball. Both teams were neck and neck, and the match point was in the air.

“Got it,” Kuroo received, sending it right to Kenma. Tsuki and I both went to spike, but Kenma set for me.

A strangled scream left my throat as I spiked it into Hinata’s block. He sent it right back over my head, Kuroo diving to save it.

Kenma set up again, taking it to Tsuki, who scored. This put us back at a tie, all we needed was two more points. I knew that Kenma had sent most of the balls to Kuroo and me, so I was glad Tsuki got his chance to shine.

“Nice one,” I cheered, not in the mood to pick a fight. “Let’s keep it going.”

“Right,” Kenma and Kuroo agreed. Kuroo got ready to serve, and they landed us a point with one blow.

“Heck yeah.” I bounced on my heels, clapping.

“No fair, dumb cats,” Bokuto whined, jumping in place, his hair deflating.

“Oop, the balls in the water.” Hinata pointed to the ball that was quickly being stolen by the current.

“On it,” I stripped off my shirt and shorts. My swimsuit was still wet from the last stray ball, but I was the best swimmer by far, so it only made sense I was in charge of this. I kicked off my shoes on the dock and dove into the lake. The hardest part was grabbing the ball without pushing it away with my waves.

Once it was in my grasp, I held it to my chest and swam to the dock, holding it like an otter would a rock. Working against the current after bailing out balls all day was draining. “Here,” I tossed it to Kenma, who was waiting for me with a towel. He awkwardly caught the ball, but placed the cloth in my hand instead of throwing it.

“Thanks for getting it again.” The blonde piped up, helping tie my shoes as I dried off my hair.

“It feels nice. Well, not when my thighs rub, but that’s not avoidable. This heat is not good for my hair, so a little water does it well.” I gave his back a good whack than stretched. “Let’s take out the other team.” Trying to shake off my nerves, I focused on the game.

“Yea.” He smiled just so slightly, both us walking back to the net. I pulled on my layers again and got in place.

“One more,” Kuroo reminded us, getting our spirits back up.

“Took you long enough, Little Debbie.” I scoffed, trying to let it roll off my back.

“The only thing I’ve seen you chase after today is Tadashi’s ass.” Trying to match his level of salt was hard. But if I didn’t shot something back, he’d get the satisfaction of winning.

“Tsukishima, watch it,” Kuroo warned him. He was my hero for that reason.

“(Y/n), your shirt,” Kenma pushed the tag of my shirt in. Patting my back softly. “There, that’s better.”

“Thank you, bud.” I was thankful for the distraction and his soothing touch. Kenma looked after me, too, just in a different way. Less confrontational in a lot of ways, which was always nice.

“Here it comes,” Akaashi was serving this time, and I knew to stay on my toes. The ball flew over the net; Tsuki jumped to receive and sent it to Kenma, who set it for Kuroo. Kuroo got it over the net, but it was returned by Hinata.

Jumping to block, Tsuki rammed into my hip, sending me to the ground, scoring the winning point. “Oww,” my side landed on a rock, and my wet legs got coated in dust.

“Ugh, I can’t believe we lost.” Bokuto pulled his hair, and Hinata started to bounce around. There was so much commotion I just laid still and tried to get my thoughts in order.

“One more!” Hinata demanded, grabbing the ball and getting in position.

“Useless.” Tuski looked down at me, as the others celebrated. No one else could hear him whisper it, but it froze me to the earth. Digging my fingers into the soil, I laid flat, pushing my other hand through my wet hair.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, taking my hand, pulling me to my feet. Kenma got the towel and started to wipe off my legs, eyes focusing on my calf, where a bruise was forming, no doubt.

“You’re bleeding.” Kenma pulled the towel back, a steady stream of blood oozing out. More than a bruise than.

“Some idiot littered,” Kuroo carefully picked up the broken bottle piece that was buried in the sand, near where I fell. “Damn it. I’ll get the medical kit, just sit tight. Don’t put pressure on it until I get back.” Kuroo spirted up the hill using his long legs to make fast timing.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi crouched in front of me, resting his hand on my knee. His eyes were drawn to the red that was soaking through the fabric.

“I landed on some glass.” Kenma worked on washing the rest of the dirt off, using a bottle of water to clean it and see if there was any glass still inside.

“Lay back and let us hold your leg above your heart, it will slow the bleeding.” Akaashi took my ankle, and I did as asked. Kenma shifted to be behind me so I could use his lap as a pillow. “It’s already slowing.”

The sun was almost setting, but the rays were at the right angle to hit my eyes. Kenma leaned over me, blocking it without a word. His hair tickling my cheeks. “Better?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yea, thanks,” I relaxed my shoulder, trying to remain unfazed. “I’m sorry for causing a fuss.” I looked at the other’s as they put away the net and materials. Akaashi leaving me with my leg in the air on a cooler.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, it could have been any of us,” Tadashi assured me, gathering up the snacks. Then putting some drinks back in the cooler under my leg.

“I’m back.” Kuroo skid to a stop kneeling where Akaashi as had been. Akaashi retook his position, rubbing my ankle. “Great thinking, I forgot about decreasing blood flow that way.”

“It’s a good thing we are in a group than.” Akaashi kept my leg in place while Tsuki moved the cooler and as Kuroo set up his tools.

“I’m going to clean it and make sure nothing is left inside. Then I’ll wrap it, and we should be able to stay for the rest of the week.”

“Frick,” I hissed, the alcohol burning, Kuroo doing it while I was focusing on his voice. Kenma stroked my shoulder, staring directly at me. “It feels like you’re cutting me.”

“I’m sorry, kitty, but I have to make sure there’s nothing broke off inside.” He ran a cotton swab through the two-inch gash than splashed it with more alcohol. “Almost done.” He promised, applying antibiotic cream and then waterproof bandages. To top it off, he took a bandanna and tied around to add pressure.

“You did better than Bokuto would have.” Akaashi let my leg down, and I was pushed to my feet.

“That’s not fair,” Bokuto whined, grabbing our trash bag.

“Can you stand?” Kuroo slung my arm over his shoulder, and Kenma got my other arm.

“I can, it just stings,” I admitted, trying to free my arms. “Thank you, but I can manage, I don’t think I can pack anything up the hill but the ball. I’m sorry.” Useless, the word played back over and over. 

“We don’t have that much to carry. No worries.” Hinata hit my shoulder and started back up the hill. “It’s smores time now, so use that as motivation to get up the hill.” He reasoned though it made me feel more like a snack cake mascot than I already did.

“Yea, I’ll try to hustle,” I forced a smile on my lips and began my slow hobble up the hill. Kenma and Kuroo were on my flank, right behind me in case I tumbled. The feeling that I was a pet was becoming more apparent—just a figurehead for the fem friend. Ahh.

At least Kuroo and Kenma didn’t see me like that. They were my guard dogs, well as much as Kenma wanted to be a guard dog, he was more of a support puppy. Always so wrapped up in his YouTube career and games, it was nice to just be able to be with him without the expectation of conversation or formality. While he couldn’t be convinced to do much, let alone take care of himself, there were times where he pulled through. I could always depend on Kenma, Kuroo too. And I liked to think they could lean on me too. Though now I’m the one who might need someone to lean against. But that didn’t mean I was just a project to them.

Reaching the plateau, I crashed on the logs left by the campers before us. Settling into the wood, I just wanted to lean back and relax. There was no cooler tall enough to rest against, and my neck was killing me… I glanced around for my oldest friends. Kuroo was helping start the fire back up, and Kenma was coming over with his game. Perfect.

Kenma raised his brow when I began to give him the puppy dog eyes. “What is it?” He sat beside me, curling around his switch, his hair falling in front of his face.

“Can I sit between your legs and use you as a backrest?” I tapped my fingers together, pursing my lips. He took a second to reply so I pushed his hair back to catch his gaze. “Pretty please?”

“Okay.” He sighed, pausing his game. I sat on the ground, and Kenma slid behind me, opening his legs and scooting closer. Using his knees as armrests, I leaned back, and he pulled out his switch again. Relaxing against him, I hummed in contentment, shimming in place till my head was against his chest. Kenma held his game to my eye level and pushed his hair back in front of his face. “What do you think?” It was my room in Animal Crossing he had been designing.

“Aww, it’s so cute.” I gushed, sitting up a bit and noticing he went as far as to make a custom bedspread to match the one in my room. He included my favorite colors and had my favorite character’s poster on the wall. “I love it. How did you get my favorite character’s poster?”

“Oh, I found them a few days ago. I’m holding him for you until you can play again. But I’m glad you like it.” He hummed, resting his arms on my shoulder and showing me the rest of his house.

“Thank you, Kenma, that’s so sweet. I know you’ve been looking for Marshal, so thank you for thinking about me.” The fire popped and jumped a little. Kenma squeezed me tighter, and we both relaxed. “Anyway, how’s work going?”

"I’ve been screen recording for my channel, I think my subscribers will like the design. They are always excited when I mention you.“

"Of course, you’d find a way to make work into play.” I complimented, tensing as he shot a balloon down by the river, the package barley on the land. “That nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Well, it’s almost time for ghost stories, prepare for more scares.” Tsuki tossed a stick at me, and I caught it with ease. Kenma sat up for a moment, Tuski recoiled, but huffed and went back to stocking the fire.

“Thanks.” I nodded to the blonde rolling my eyes, leaning away from Kenma and grabbing a few marshmallows from a bag. “Kenma, do you want one?”

“Please.” I put a few on my stick and started the slowly toast them. Having been camping with Kenma and Kuroo, I knew how they liked their marshmallows.

We all settled in, Kuroo sitting by Kenma, bringing us both a beer. Kuroo tried to coax me to sit in his lap, but he gave up after I burrowed deeper into Kenma. He instead slid next to Kenma and watched over Kenma’s shoulder as he tried to fish and drink at the same time. It was dark outside, but the full moon had yet to work its way over the mountaintop. The fire was just enough light, so we could see each other’s faces. Plus, the glow of Kenma’s screen cast a blue tint against the red of the fire.

“Who’s going to start?” Hinata asked, scarfing down his s'more, mouth white with the gooey sugar. Not to mention his fingers were coated in a sticky layer of tree branch and ash.

“I got one!” Bokuto bounced in his seat, sipping on his beer, already three bottles deep.

“Go for it,” Kuroo opened a second beer, drinking fast tonight.

“Okay, so y'all know about this spot, right? Why they never built a road to this site?” Bokuto asked, spreading his arms out. Wiggling the tips of his fingers, he cast a weird shadow behind him. “The government wouldn’t fund it,“ Akaashi smirked, and a course of laughter spread around the fire. Even Tsuki was clutching his sides as Bokuto’s face fell. The booze was settling into our bloodstreams, and we all were letting loose.

"No, that’s the cover-up.” He whined, regaining our attention. “The real reason is way darker.” 

Though the story hadn’t gotten particularly scary, I was glad to be between Kenma’s feet. Tucking my legs closer to my chest, I looked into the woods, shadows moving in odd angles without Bo wiggling around. A knot formed in my throat, the marshmallow fighting as it went down my windpipe. 

“Back in the 90’s there was a group of teenagers that hiked up the mountain to explore and have a little hanky pankey.” Bokuto nudged Akaashi while wiggling his eyebrows. “They set up camp for a few days, maybe even in this very spot.” Bo walked around the circle looking at the terrain, pausing in front of Hinata. “On the first night, they were visited by an old woman. Her soulmate patch was xed out, and her clothes were torn to shreds. The camper’s thought she might have been out there to mourn her husband, so they invited her to join them.”

Kuroo nudged me, passing another beer my way, and grinning at my slight bounce. The fire cracked and popped, a shiver going down my spine. Too ground myself, I held Kenma’s pant leg.

“The group cared for the old woman for three days. She never said a word to the group, and would never touch the food they offered her. Everything was going well enough, but one girl was starting to grow restless. After all, they didn’t walk up the mountain to care for an old woman. So she took her soulmate and went to the lake for a little late-night skinny dipping.” Bokuto shimmed his shoulder before clapping his hands together. Hinata presumptively looked behind himself and played it off as a bug. “Once the sun came up, the couple returned to the campsite.” Bo sat back by Akaashi to ‘comfort’ the unfazed boy. “Only to find a pile of corpses. Their friend’s soul marks had been exed out, and all their flesh gnawed off.” Akaashi whacked Bokuto in the chest, stopping the story.

I glanced around, Yamaguchi was tucked in Tsuki’s lap, and Hinata was right on top of the couple cuddle pile, his hand clutching to Tsuki’s shirt. Kuroo was stiffer than usual, his beer sat at his side and his hand covering where his soul mark would appear. When I glanced at myself, Kenma had slowly encased himself tighter around me, his character frozen in place by the museum, but his eyes locked on the screen in a trance. 

“Anyway, the couple could never prove it was the old lady that did it. Some say the old lady was a psych patient, others say she was a Yamamba. However, everyone can agree that what happened on this mountain was a tragedy.” Bokuto chomped on his s'more, not even trying to be scary at this point. “What do you guys think it was?”

“That’s a good one, Bokuto.” Hinata shivered, fiddling with his short’s string. “It had to be a Yokai, for her to disappear without a trace.”

“It was probably a crazy old bat who got dumped,” Tsuki stated his theory, holding Tadashi close, the boy almost asleep in his arms.

“I’m glad it’s just a story.” Kuroo nudged Kenma, and he went back to his game, still hugging me close. (We looked like a Russian nesting doll at this point.)

“A story,” I whispered, pulling out my phone, the battery almost dead. I kicked my own ass for forgetting my charging block. Opening my favorite dress up game, I ignored the chatter as the group discussed the details of the story. The only thing on my mind was getting as much event currency as possible before the battery died.

“Hmm, here.” Kenma handed me his charging bank, looking at my notification as it flashed low battery.

“You need it for work.” I frowned, pushing it back, my hand still pressing the skill buttons during my battle.

“I brought plenty.” He pushed the cord into my hand and contacted his game to the same box. Finishing my battle, I plugged in my phone and went on to a more relaxing feature of the game.

“Thank you.” I snuggled in his lap, working on my avatar. A new event had just ended yesterday, and I decided to go wild and spend some diamonds on a new pose. Finally, I had a free moment to play with the cute sleeping suit. Kenma put away his game and watched me match up patterns and create fun outfits fully now. He would hum in agreement as I matched up the posed arms to different dresses from other events. The chatter started to die down, and Kenma whispered his suggestions, and I could tell he liked the cute and pure style the most. 

“I got an idea.” Kuroo started to slur his words together, a result of a long day and a little alcohol. He had been in a deep chat with Bo and gulped down two more beers and a fireball shot. “How about we each take turns walking to the lake in pairs.” His voice boomed, the group all going still. “What could it hurt?”

“Hey hey hey, now we are talking.” Bokuto jumped out, grabbing Akaashi’s hand. “We’ll go first.”

“I think we should cast lots to be fair. The two with the shortest sticks go first.” Tuski began to break up his marshmallow stick and rolled the pieces up in his hand. “Everyone pick one.” He walked around the fire, allowing us to choose. Sticks stuck up in a jagged pattern, and I selected one towards the middle.

“Now compare.” Bokuto held up his stick the rest following suit, and in the dark, I could see the outline, my blood ran cold. Mine was shorter than everyone else.

“(Y/n) and Kenma, huh, off you go.” Hinata pulled Kenma up than me. Which was awkward where I was right under him. But in our drunken state, we tripped over each other and were pushed away from the fire pit.

“Make sure to bring back a lily from the river, so we know you did it.” Bokuto laughed, patting our backs as he shoved a flashlight in our hands.

“I’m injured tho.” I resisted the hands, pulling me forward. “I shouldn’t be walking on it.”

“Enough time has passed, you should be fine,” Kuroo added in too drunk to really know what he was saying. It was always troubling when Kuroo and Bo got together and mixed with whiskey.

“If this is like the story, you all will be dead.” Kenma retorts pushing his brows together.

“The quicker you go, the faster you’ll be back. It’s fun!” Hinata edged him to go on.

“Than let’s see how it works.” Bokuto smacked my ass, handing me a walking stick. “God’s speed.”

“Let’s just go.” Kenma took my hand, pulling me down the slope and through the trees. It was the most initiative he had shown on the entire trip.

“I don’t like this.” The moon was almost visible now, the dark being pushed back through the trees. The shadows slowly creeping like an old women crawling.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” He assured me, taking the flashlight and scanning the ground. “You can sit here with the light, and I’ll go get the lily.”

“No way, I’m not letting you go alone.” Checking the tree line, I looked for any sign of an older woman. “You won’t leave me, promise?”

“I won’t.” He gripped my hand tight and let out a deep breath.

“Did you hear that?” I hugged his arm, hearing a loud snap. “It was in the bushes.”

“It’s just an animal.” Kenma didn’t move to shove me off, so I stayed glued to his side. We took small steps, and I put more weight on Kenma than I wanted too, but the phantom noises were hard to ignore.

A large shadow loomed in the distance then disappeared. My heart was in my throat, blood rushing through my ears. “At least we have each other.” I murmured, trying to block out the extra noise. Kenma wouldn’t admit it, but he was shaking too. Light tremors moved through his body, but he decided to tense through them.

“There is no such thing as ghost or Yokai. Bokuto is trying to scare us.” Kenma reasoned, stopping front of the dock. He bent down, picking up a lily pad from the water. The dark, murky water was more terrifying at night than I remembered. I wondered why I had jumped in so carelessly during the day.

“Why are you holding your breath?” Kenma put the lily in his pocket after drying it off. He rested his cool hand to my cheek.

“I was just thinking of what’s in the lake that I can’t see. The idea of something grabbing you is stressing me out.” I admitted, tugging him back up the hill. “Let’s hurry back.” My leg was starting to throb, and I wanted it to be over.

“Nothing is going to hurt us.” I stopped, the moon finally high enough to light up our faces. Kenma made a motion for me to breathe like he did. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ground myself as I held the breath for a few seconds, I let it out and than took another breath in.

Pain spread over my skin. Something was engraved on my wrist, causing panic to set in. Kenma was also holding his wrist, eyes bulging out of his head. “Run,” I commanded, spirting up the hill. Tripping on branches and sliding down mud puddles, I couldn’t get back to the fire pit fast enough. We’d been branded, it was time to die. “Hurry, Kenma!” I looked over my shoulder, and he was right behind me. I screamed, not expecting him to be so close, lunging.

He pushed me to the ground hovering over me. “Look.” He held up his wrist, my name was written on him, with no sign of an x. “See.” He pulled my wrist to his sight, and his name was scrolled there. “It’s not a yokai. You’re safe.” His gaze looked at my ankle, the bandage still in place, he relaxed his shoulders.

“My heart’s leaping from my chest. I always thought I’d panic when my mark showed, but now I’m relieved it’s here.” I sank back in the dirt, not fully thinking through what just happened. “I thought for sure we were about to be killed.”

“(Y/n).” Kenma rolled off of me, and then on his side to look at me. “That’s not how the story worked.”

“Oh shit, we’re soulmates, what if the old lady is eating our friends?” I jumped up, ready to start sprinting to save them. My body was shaking with adrenaline. “Oh shit, we’re soulmates.” I tugged at my hair, crouching. Soulmates. Energy surged through my body, do I save my friends, run from the old hag, hug my soulmate, wonder if I’m being rejected. “Fuck, are you gonna reject me?” Shrinking away from him, I clutched my wrist.

“Sit. I’m not rejecting you.” He was quick to his feet, pushing me back down and placing his phone in my hands. There was an interactive puppy on the screen. “We are going to do box breathing.” I nodded, having done this with him before. Mindlessly moving the dog on screen and focusing on his voice. There was nothing else in my world other than this dog and Kenma’s voice. “Breathe in, one two three four. Hold, one two three four. Out one two three four. Hold one two three four.” He repeated the timing for me, rubbing my shoulders and neck.

What felt like seconds was really minutes. My muscles relaxed, heart calmed down, and my shivering ceased. The sound of crickets and Kenma was working magic on body and mind. “Thank you. I’m sorry.” I held my wrist up, tracing the words with a clear mind.

“It’s okay.” He sat in front of me, tracing the name on his wrist. “So, what changes now?”

“What do you mean?” I stared at the ground. He swallowed hard, slumping his shoulder’s over. It was my turn to comfort him. A frog sang in the distance, as I mulled over what I was feeling.

“I don’t want to ruin it. I’m so happy it’s you, but I just don’t want to hurt you.” He chewed on his lip, putting it in simple words. Being careful and intentional with his tone, he knew that I was hanging off every word he said.

“That’s something we can work out. I mean, if the idea of kissing me is repulsive. We don’t have to do that stuff.” Pressing my fingers together, I wanted him to be closer.

“I want to kiss you, I just don’t know how.” He skidded closer. I took his hand, lacing our fingers. “What do you want?”

“Well, we are comfortable with each other. I guess we just start slow and try new things? See how it feels.” I kissed his knuckles, buzzing against his skin.

“Can I kiss you?” He moved in closer, lips a short distance from mine—hands hovering over my hair.

“Yes.” Our lips meet in a quick peck then he leaned in for another smooch. Digging his fingers in my mane, he deepened the kiss. “That’s so nice.” I was dazed, forgetting that I had ever been afraid.

“You’re so beautiful.” He took his phone from my pocket and took a picture.

“Hey, you’re not half bad. I’ve always had the hots for blondes named Kenma.” I winked, laughing a little. Flipping the screen, I saw the photo and the time. “Shit, we need to get back to the others.”

“They’ll be fine.” Kenma hugged me up in his arms, petting my hair.

“What if they were eaten?” I reasoned, pulling us both to our feet.

"Serves them right for scaring you.“ He rested his head on my shoulder, hugging me under the moonlight.

"Thank you for being there for me.” I leaned into his embrace, inhaling the smoke that had set in his clothes.

“We’re going to be there for each other indefinitely.” Kenma kissed my throat, working his way up my neck. “We just unlocked an achievement.”

“You are so silly. I love you.” I pressed our foreheads together, having said it a 100 but meaning it differently now. “There’s no one else I’d rather level up with.”

“I love you more.” He gave me a quick squeeze. Happy tears slide past my eyes, I didn’t have to worry about being the third wheel, but accepting that I was Kenma’s number one. Everything was going to be okay, there was no evil Yokai at the top of the mountain, and no curse on my soul mark. It was just two old friends, two new soulmates, under the moonlight.

Bonus:

“Oh shit, the yokai got them.” I tripped over a log, falling beside Kuroo, who was on top of Bokuto. The rest of the group was missing, the fire reduced to embers. “Kenma, look for the others. Shit. Kuroo, Tetsuro, can you hear me?” I shook his jelly body, before he shot to life and rolled on his side, vomiting.

“What happened?” Kenma brought him water from the cooler that was toppled over.

“So much pain.” Bokuto came too, rubbing the dirt from his forehead.

“Where is everyone else? Which way did the witch go?” I gripped Kuroo’s shirt, knowing if he was taken out, the other’s didn’t stand a chance.

“Boo.”

Screaming, I tucked the three boys behind me and grabbed a stick. Turning on my heel, I got ready to fight off an old hag but was faced with Mr. Vanilla. “Tsuki, I’m so glad you’re okay.” I relaxed, he seemed healthy enough.

“We were changing into something warmer to go look for you two. Then these idiots passed out drunk after knocking into each other. Glad to see you’re okay.” Tsuki was a prick, but he wasn’t all bad.

“We’re fine, we’re better than fine actually.” I held up my wrist and smiled.

“So, this means everyone’s okay.” Kenma nodded, giving Bo a sip of water.

“You two are soulmates?” Kuroo pulled Kenma and me into his lap, squeezing us close. Weeping, Kuroo started to laugh. “My friends are soulmates? I’m so happy.” He choked on his spit, rocking us to fall on top of him on the earth. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Kenma reached across Kuroo’s chest and held my hand.

“Yes, this doesn’t change anything about our friendship.” I nodded, feeling at peace.

“Simp.” Tsuki picked up Bo and dragged him towards the tents. “You two handle bed head. I’m pretty sure he landed on his own bile.”

“Oh no.” I pouted, trying to get up, but was held firm.

“Look, the stars are falling.” Kuroo looked at a falling star. “I wish that you two would be happy forever.”

“I wish that we all will be happy forever.” I got up, “now let’s get to bed. We have the rest of the week to be sappy.”

“Come on, Kuroo.” Kenma helped me pull him up. Working together, we cleaned him up and got to bed. Our side quest completed, we cuddled up and went to sleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun coming up with a ghost story, and doing a little research into cool ideas. Please let me know what you think, and have a great day!


	4. We Can be a Fairy Tail || Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, the reader gets suicidal in this chapter but snaps out of it. I tried to make some parallels to Hamlet in this one, but I hope y'all think it works.

##  **We Can Be A Fairytale**

“Crap,” I yelled, spiking the ball out of bounds. “I’m sorry, guys,” I turned to Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto, the bowed.

“You’re just used to my sets.” Kenma piped up from the other side of the net. “Akaashi, she likes them a little softer.” Kenma wasn’t the type to be so vocal, but he was trying to help me shine.

“Don’t blame Akaashi for my screw-up; it’s not his fault I suck.” The ball was tossed, zooming past my head. I flinched away from it. Today was no my day on the sandy court.

“Yea, she’s afraid of the ball,” Tsuki joined in on driving the point home. I sucked. The tall Blonde had been griefing me the entire game; I hadn’t made one point. To be fair, I was a decent wing spiker. Kuroo and Kenma worked hard training with me since we were kids. And now we lived closer together again; we had been playing more often.

“It was my fault. I’ll do better next time. Thank you, Kenma.” Akaashi glared across the court at Tsuki, and I could feel the negative energy between the two.

“You’re great for someone who only played in grade school and with friends.” Kuroo reached under the net and gave me a pat on the ass. I jumped before smiling. He always knew how to get my head back in the game. “You can play on my team next time; how about that?”

“No way, she’s sticking with us.” Bokuto declared, fists in the air. “You spend more time with her outside of school. It’s mine and Akaashi’s turn to have (Y/n).”

“Notice he didn’t bring up your skills,” Tsuki whispered through the net; he really wanted to throw off my game.

“So afraid I’ll kick your ass, you try to mess with my mental game? Weak.” I huffed, fixing my ponytail.

Kenma served, Hinata receiving the ball and getting it to Akaashi. Bokuto and I both were in a position to spike, and all the signs pointed to Bokuto. It was game point, and Tsuki was always reblocking my balls. Bo was the clear person to send the ball to.

Akaashi set it for me. My heart leaped to my chest, and I hit it as hard as I could. Tsuki blocked it, and I leaned back, saving the ball. My legs knocked out from under me, and I landed on my back, knocking the wind from my lungs. Bouncing back up, I toppled over again, unsteady but still on my feet.

“You good, babe?” Kuroo asked me, looking away from the ball. Hinata hit it back across the net, and Tadashi received getting it to Kenma, who got to Kuroo, who scored match point before I could reply.

“I’d be better if we won.” I relaxed my shoulder and stretched out, shaking it off.

“Alright, time for a break.” Kuroo decided, clapping his hands and coming over to mother me. “Now, can you stretch your knee out.”

“I can.” I bent down and popped up, pecking his forehead with a kiss. “Please admit it was a cool save.” My puppy dog eyes activated.

“It was very cool. Now let’s get some water and a snack.” He patted my head and went to check on Hinata, who took a few balls to the face.

“(Y/n).” Akaashi was behind me, holding out a bottle of water and sunscreen. “How did my last set feel? You had an excellent spike, but you looked a little startled.”

“It was good. To be fair, I thought you were going to be sending it to Bokuto that last time, but it was easier for me to line it up at that speed.” I held the water between my knees and rubbed my arms, face, and chest with sunscreen. “Akaashi, do you mind getting my back?”

“Yea.” I turned to face the lake, but he took a moment before applying it.

“What’s wrong? Was it empty?” Turning back to face him. He rubbed the lotion between his hands, warming it up.

“I didn’t want it to be cold.” He gently pressed his hands along my shoulder and down my back. Since the ball would often go in the water, I had my swimsuit and some shorts on to be the ‘water Libro,’ as Hinata dubbed it.

“Oo, that feels so nice.” I hummed, closing my eyes, his hand working the lotion in my skin. It also helped relax my muscles and ease the tension the day had built up. “I burn so easy. Thanks for reminding me to reapply.”

“Plus, you keep getting in the lake, so it's washing off.” He applied more in his hands, heating it again. “Want me to get your legs?”

“If you don’t mind.” A shiver went up my spine when his fingers ghosted under my shorts and worked their way down. He was so quick.

“How smooth, Akaashi,” Bokuto circled us, using his phone to take photos. “I never thought you’d be so bold.”

“Delete them.” Akaashi continued rubbing me down, not glancing up. The heat was spreading to my cheeks, and Bokuto was zooming in on that. Pic after pic.

“Cut it out.” I swatted at him, but the owl was persistent.

“My little Akaashi and (Y/n) are growing up. I’m so jealous right now.” Bokuto scrolled through his phone, flashing the screen at Akaashi.

“Done.” Akaashi patted my slick calf.

“You better run.” I shot Bokuto a dangerous glare and scurried. “I’m going to get you, silly owl.” We ran laps around the homemade court. I darted under the net and still couldn’t keep up.

“Catch me if you can.” Bokuto showed off, bouncing around, waiting for me to get close before slipping away.

Energy running low, I wasn’t about to give up. So I pretended to eat shit, tripping over my feet. Rolling in the sand, I made a dramatic landing. “Damn it,” I cursed, nursing my knee, rolling on my back. 

“No, no, no,” Bokuto was hovering over me, hands not knowing what to do in an instant. “Can you move it?”

Taking Bokuto’s wrist, I pulled him on top of me and then topped him. My hips resting on his, I pushed his hands down and got the phone from his pocket. “That’s better.” I put more pressure on his waist, his face heating up.

“(Y/n),” Bokuto blushed as I snapped a few pictures of him then went to delete the ones of Akaashi and me. “Your, huh.”

“You already deleted the photos?” I raised my brow, lowering the phone. All the eyes on us making my skin crawl; why did I just make a fool of myself. I dropped the phone and let his hands go. Covering my own face, I chilled out.

“Can you two get a room?” Tsuki chided, a group forming around us. The pressure was building, so I jumped off Bokuto and flipped my hair. Time to save face.

“You went hard.” Bokuto laughed, leaning on his elbows. 

“That’s not the only thing hard,” Akaashi added, Bokuto covering his crotch, scrambling to his feet. Hinata, Tadashi, and Kuroo were clutching their stomachs out of breath giggling. I looked away, trying not to think about it.

“I can’t help it.” Bokuto blushed, trying to draw attention elsewhere. “She’s just…so cute.”

“Hey, do I have dirt on my ass?” I asked, trying to help him out. While I didn’t want any more attention, Bokuto needed an out. So I swatted at my butt, gaining the crowd’s attention once more. While I did this, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto and took him towards camp. The rescue mission was successful. 

“Actually, you do,” Kuroo inspected my shorts. “Do you want me to get it?”

“Go for it.” I nodded, trusting him with the task. His large hand dusted me down and gave me a quick tap when he was done. “Thanks.”

“Alright, let’s get back to the fun.” Kuroo took control, grabbing the volleyball. “How about we pack up and have a little downtime, then play capture the flag after dinner?”

“Aww, I wanted to play one more set.” Hinata bounced around the court.

“Well, we have enough for a three on three.” Tsuki acknowledged, pushing up his glasses with a smile.

“Actually, I wanted to play my game.” Kenma pointed to his switch.

“I wanted to get a little privacy and enjoy the nice weather. So you all can have a two on two.” I eliminated myself before they suggested it.

“Are you sure?” Tadashi asked, tilting his head to the side. Tsuki and Hinata were already arguing and getting into position by the net.

“Yea, have fun.” I patted his shoulder.

“Be careful,” Kuroo warned me, knowing I often found myself in trouble when left on my own. 

“No worries, I’ll be fine.” There were several different paths around the campsite, so I started up the hill.

Even if I had been here a few times, I’d only explored a few trails with Kuroo and Kenma. So there were a lot of things to be discovered and land to cover if I wanted to get alone time. Closing my eyes, I spun in a circle and pointed my finger randomly, and that was the trail I used.

At a leisurely pace, I wandered up the ridge. Someone had recently been up this path because all the limbs in my way had been snapped or moved to the side. Since it was the start of summer, all the flowers and trees were in full bloom, so I took my time enjoying their bright colors. Halfway up the trail, I noticed a patch of daffodils, plucking one and tucking it behind my ear; I crouched to smell the whole bunch. Wearing a flower behind my ear always made me feel better.

“Hell, we could be soulmates,” Bokuto?

“I do not deny that I just don’t want to make things worse if and when it happens.” Akaashi, that was for sure his voice.

Crouching, I scooted up the path, hiding in a bush. The two boys were close together, maybe half a foot apart. Their voices hushed, but I could tell they had no idea I was there.

“I don’t want to either, Keiji.” Bokuto was using his first name? Of course, they were friends…maybe more. Had I just strained their relationship? Were they dating despite their soul marks hadn’t appeared yet? I was defiantly intruding.

“It’s not your fault. I just was jealous, is all. Don’t let this lower your mood, okay?” Akaashi leaned in for a hug, and both boys shared an intimate embrace. 

Looking away, I backed out of the bush and noticed a decent hiding spot in the ditch. Sliding down the slope, I knew my backside was going to be filthy, but this was a desperate time.

“You hear that?” Bokuto, his feet were shuffling along the path.

“I did; it’s probably an animal. Let’s hurry back before they start to worry.” Akaashi walked back down the path. Bokuto trotting behind him. I could see them for a split second from my hiding spot. Holding my breath, I stopped my foot from bouncing. This was awkward.

Of course, people dated. It wasn’t anything new. People got together, and when their soul mark appeared, they split…or rejected their soulmate till their current nonmatch split. I just never thought Akaashi would be one of those. He assured me that very few people would actually deny their soulmate or date for keeps. He promised me those stories we read were just that, fiction.

Even if it was in the news all the time, and all the laws about who could get married were evolving. It didn’t matter- Akaashi and Bokuto were none of my business. Still, I didn’t know why my chest hurt so badly at the thought. 

Perhaps, I stayed still too long. In an attempt to make sure they got down the hill, I forgot that the sun was going to go down at some point, and I didn’t have a light source. Rushed curses past my lips as I climbed back up the hill. Then rushing down as fast as possible.

“There you are. What took so long?” Kuroo was holding a plate of curry for me.

“I got lost,” I admitted, the daylight almost gone entirely. “Thanks for making me a plate.”

“No problem, take your time. When you’re done, we are setting up capture the flag. We already picked teams, and you know I got you.” Kuroo ruffled my ponytail, stopping. “Did you fall down the hill?”

“Something like that, I’m fine. I’ll wash up in the river before I get into my nightclothes.” I waved off his concern and sat by Kenma, looking over his shoulder as I ate. Though my focus was on Akaashi and Bokuto getting the glow paint ready for the game.

“You seem worried.” Kenma looked at me, his thumbs still rolling around the joycon.

“I’m just nervous about sleeping tonight.” It was something I worried about but not my primary concern.

“You set yourself between Kuroo and me, right? You should be fine. I’m a light sleeper.” He rested his head on my chest. “(Y/n). What’s really wrong?”

“Nothing I can speak on.” My voice hitched in my throat, taking large bites and sipping on water.

“Than, focus on me.” Kenma pushed his game in my hand. “Let’s catch some fish. It’s after nine, so we have better luck for rare fish.”

We played animal crossing together all the time, but he rarely let me play with his console. “What size are you looking for.”

“The big ones, let’s try to get an oarfish.” He took my plate and offered me a bite. “Those are your favorite.”

“Hey, I’m not helpless.” I giggled through chewing, the blonde knowing how to make me relax. “They are my favorite, and they sale well too.”

“You’re cute tho.” He whispered, offering me another bite.

“I agree with that.” Kuroo sandwiched me between them. “We are going to have the best time this week that we can. Okay?”

“Yea, you two always make me feel better. How long will that last, though?” I swallowed, handing the game back to Kenma. Digging into my meal, I stuffed my face instead of crying.

“Forever. I don’t know what’s on your mind, but nothing will tear us apart.” Kuroo promised, holding out his pinkie. I locked mine to him, and Kenma joined after catching a red snapper.

“Forever.” Kenma agreed, resting his head on my bosom again.

“Forever.” I nodded, setting my empty plate down and racking my fingers through Kenma’s hair. Kuroo did the same to me, like a row of monkeys pruning each other’s fur.

“No matter what, we have each other’s backs. Kenma and I are the hydrogens, and (Y/n) is the oxygen. We come together to make water and can flow through anything in our way.” Kuroo wrapped his arm around both of us.

“You’re such a geek, and I love that.” I nuzzled his chest, inhaling the old spice he drowned himself in after every game.

“Alright, let’s start the match.” Kuroo projected his voice, the eyes turning to our embrace. Some part of me wondered why Kuroo yelled while we were in a cuddle puddle, but the other part of me understood he wasn’t afraid to show how close we were.

After painting our bodies and breaking out into teams, we formed a game plan. Our group was Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, and I. We decided to hide our flag in a tree after a quick deliberation. With Hinata on Kuroo’s shoulders, we were able to get it high above the lowest branches. Since Kenma wasn’t interested in playing, he was to guard the flag while Hinata and Kuroo went to the enemy base. I was to be the mid-range defense, but I knew that mainly meant standing there. 

“We all know the plan?” Kuroo asked, holding his flashlight.

“Yea,” we all chimed, patting our bodies down for our lights.

“Let’s win this.” Hinata grinned, bouncing on his heels. Even with the rush of the game, I was still feeling deflated after my little spy session.

“Go!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the forest. The boys started running, and I walked to the midway point.

We had put a fair bit of distance between our bases, but it wouldn’t be long for them to get to our side. Since it was a full moon tonight, it would be easier to see them coming with the body paint. But I knew I’d had to try my best to wrangle Bokuto, who was undoubtedly running at us and looking for the flag at this very moment.

There was a twinge on my wrist, and I slapped the spot, kicking my ass for not reapplying bug spray. Bouncing my weight from one foot to the other, I hummed a tune. The moon was so beautiful tonight; I wished I could bask under the light and fall asleep on the spot. Resting under the glow of the soft light, like a painting.

“Akaashi! Come back.” Bokuto was yelling from his camp, and I wondered what was going on.

“What’s going on?” Kenma ran from his position and clung to my arm.

“Everything okay?” I yelled, walking with Kenma on my heel. The branches cracked under our feet as we hurried. Yet the yelling was getting further away.

“I don’t know. Are you two okay?” Kuroo met us in the middle, Hinata, Tadashi, and Tsuki on heels. They all looked as if they had seen a ghost.

“We’re fine. What happened?” I asked, standing closer to Kuroo, gripping the hem of his shirt.

“Akaashi took off down a trail, and Bokuto followed after. It’s too dark to see, but I think I heard him whisper something about his soulmate.” Tadashi filled us in, holding Tsuki closer. “I’m worried.”

“Maybe Bokuto is his soulmate, and they wanted privacy?” Tsuki answered, rubbing Tadashi’s back.

“Most people don’t run from their soulmate.” I choked down my words, playing with the flower behind my ear, now droopy and dead.

“We need to find them.” Hinata began looking around at all the paths, “But how?”

“I’ll check by the river.” I offered, skipping that direction, “it’s not the most likely spot. I’ll just slow you guys down on the trails. Kuroo and Hinata should check the paths near where they ran, Tsuki and Tadashi should look around the other side. Kenma, you wait by the campsite in case they come back.”

“Good plan,” Kuroo nodded, squeezing my shoulder and taking off with Hinata.

“Be careful, you guys,” I yelled as we split ways, almost tripping on a branch.

“You, too, don’t get lost,” Tsuki yelled back, pulling Tadshai behind him. Of course, the blonde still cared about me; he just was an asshole about it.

Jogging to the shore was easy enough, but I looked towards the trees once at the base of the river. Both boys were wearing glow paint; they can’t hide that easily.

The idea of Akaashi’s soulmate not being Bokuto must be hurting him right now. I mean, it’s bad enough when you like someone, but when you’re so close to a nonmatch, it’s even harder. I guess he’s going to reject his soulmate for Bokuto.

Glancing down at my wrist, there was a letter under a splotch of paint. My stomach dropped, my fingertips freezing as I flicked the paint off the letters.

Akaashi Keiji.

A scream slipped past my lips before turning into a wail of pain, my hand clamping over my mouth. The world was spinning around so fast I couldn’t stand up. Toppling into the shallow water, I sat up, shaking all over. My breathing was stunted, clawing at my hair as I tried to understand what just happened.

“It’s your worst nightmare, dumbass.” I choked out, slapping the water as hard as I could.

Shrugging my shorts off, I threw them on the sand and sat in the shallow water, tears flying down my face. No one had called my name, and thus no one heard my screams. Or they were able to write it off as me running into a bug. Fuck.

My soulmate was a man whom I loved and respected. A man who promised me that those stories were just fiction that would never happen to me. But now he’s going to be the one to break my heart. That’s going to be so hard for him. Having to let me down easy and pick Bokuto. That’s going to strain that relationship, our friendship too.

I tossed my shoes to shore and walked deeper into the water. The temperature was warmer; the deeper I went, like a hug. Since I was still in my swimsuit, it didn’t matter. I took a little dip.

Trying to distract myself, I floated on my back and used my arms to glide around the top of the water. My body paint washed off along with the dirt from my fall earlier. I freed my hair from the ponytail and found my daffodil was still in place from earlier.

The moon cast a beautiful glow over me as I sent curses to the sky. Perhaps the best option was to end it before Akaashi could even confront me. Let all the air from my lungs and just sink slowly, filling my body with water instead of heartbreak. I would never be okay with him choosing to love another. Even if it was Bokuto… He was my soulmate, and as much I wanted to be okay with him being with Bo, the boulder in my stomach said differently.

“Dr. Yamamoto is just bitter.” Akaashi slipped his blanket over my shoulders. I was sobbing in bed as we worked on our Hamlet essays.

“Why did he make all of the prompts so cruel., ‘Argue why Hamlet’s actions lead to Ophelia’s fate’ and ’Discuss why Claudius’s love for Gertrude is set in an anti-soul mark ideology.’ It’s all about soulmates screwing each other over, which is not the heart of the story. Yes, soul marks played a part, but this is about more than that. Maybe I’m just too sensitive.”

“No, there is more to the story than just unrequited love.” Akaashi wiped my eyes and went to his coffee pot, handing me a mug of the lukewarm brew. “Are you afraid that’s going to happen to you?”

“Who wouldn’t be afraid.” I squished my stomach, curling around the mug in my hands. “Being rejected, I don’t blame Ophelia or our professor. I just don’t want that to be me.”

He pulled me to his chest, resting his head on top of mine. Setting my mug on his bed stand. He pushed me back and straddled my waist. Taking my wrist in his, he inspected where most soul marks appeared. “Until you have a mark right here, you don’ need to worry. I promise it’s all going to be okay. If not, I’ll be there to keep you from growing bitter.”

“But,” he leaned down, resting his forehead on mine, my eyes going cross, trying to meet his gaze.

“It’s going to be okay. Let’s get through this paper and ace the class.” He sat up, tugging me with him.

All the air had left my lungs. From under the water, I could still see the moon. Empty promises filled my stomach for so long. Reaching up to my flower floating on the surface, I focused on my pinkie.

Forever.

Kicking my legs, I broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. I needed to see this through. If Keiji rejected me, I’d find a way to deal with it.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” Kuroo raced down the hill and onto the doc. “What happened?”

“He’s my soulmate.” I gasped, taking his hand and being tugged up from the water. The wind blew around me, causing a shiver. “Akaashi is my match.”

Kuroo shoved me in his chest and didn’t let go. “That’s great.” I could hear the hurt in his voice. No. I couldn’t hurt him too. “Why were you in the river?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” I pulled away and showed him my arm.

“We found them both. He’s-“

“Right here.” Akaashi was standing on the shore by my shoes, picking them up. “Kuroo, can we have a moment?”

“I don’t know about that.” Kuroo blocked my view of Akaashi, arms crossed over his chest. Running from your soulmate wasn’t uncommon, but Kuroo didn’t care about that at this moment. He knew I was hurt.

“It’s fine, Kuroo. Can you go set up our bed for tonight?” I asked, showing I was coming back to him when this was over. That it was him, I’d still be sleeping beside.

“Okay,” Kuroo kissed my forehead before jogging up the hill. Akaashi waited for him to disappear before meeting my gaze. Holding my shorts and shoes, awkwardly twiddling his fingers.

“I saw you and Bokuto earlier, on the hill. I didn’t mean to spy, but I understand if you don’t want things to change.” I clenched my tongue between my teeth, breathing in counts of four.

“So that flower in your hair was familiar.” He sighed, bringing me my shoes, and sitting on the dock. I planted myself beside him and looked at the name on my skin.

“Why did you run?” I traced circles over his name, trying to think about what I’d use to cover it up the rest of the tri.

“I like you.” My breath hitched, mind racing. “I’m not rejecting you if that’s what you’re thinking. And knowing you, you are.” He rested his hand on mine.

“You and Bokuto, I thought you two were dating.” I watched his features relax.

“No, we are close. You didn’t hear the full conversation.” Akaashi wiped the tear from under my eye. “I was jealous of him stealing your attention.”

“Really?” I blinked a few times, shaking my head. “How did that make things harder?”

“Well, I had that gut feeling it was you. I was right, but I wanted to start getting even closer. I missed you this past semester.” He rushed closer till our hips were touching. “I guess it was selfish of me to want you to myself. I owe Kou an apology.”

“So, why did you run?” I repeated myself, wanting to believe him. “I don’t want to keep thinking you know how bad this will hurt me, and you’re just lying. You always put my mental first, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Bokuto saw my change happen, and he was about to start screaming. He was right. So I took his hand and ran. That and I was just nervous; I thought it would be in a more private setting than this.” Akaashi reached into the water and pulled the flower out. “Why was Kuroo dragging you out the river?”

“Um, I just had a momentary lapse in judgment. I thought I’d beat you to the punch line, and just- I don’t know.” His hand snaked around me, his body shaking. “I sawm to the top before he got here. I didn’t commit to it. I just vented through Ophelia, I guess, the main difference being I change my mind. My friends kept coming to my mind, and you promising it’d be okay.“ I chewed my lip, wishing to be anywhere else. ” Having a soulmate is nice, but if you want to go after Bokuto, I really-“ Keiji pushed our heads together.

“This isn’t Hamlet.” He assured me. His breath tickled my nose, his fingers ghosting my throat. “I’m going to make this a fairy tale. And I’m sorry it started like this.”

“That’s kind of cheesy coming from you.” I rested my hand on his shoulder. “Now, tell me more about how jealous you were when I topped Bokuto?”

“Yea, you’re defiantly in a better mood.” He relaxed, leaning onto his back. He patted the spot beside him, and I laid with him. It was a crystal clear night, the moon lighting up the world and the stars shining so bright. “Can you hear my heart?”

Pressing my ear to his chest, I could vaguely hear the smooth beat over my own erratic heart. He wrapped his arms around me and got comfortable. “How are you so calm?”

“This is exactly what I wanted.” His fingers wound up in my hair, twirling the strands. “I just stumbled getting here.”

“I didn’t have a clue you liked me.” I caught Keiji gazing into my eyes instead of the sky. “But I wanted to be liked, and I wanted your attention. I always chalked it up to us just being in class together, but I craved your snarky remarks and how you could just take control of a situation and make it all better. You know, I think today was the first time I saw you panic. So maybe you stumbling is a good sign that we have a lot of growing to do together.”

“We both panicked.” A light pink dusted his face, “your hand…”

“Opps,” I had to slide my hand under his shirt and was tapping his stomach. I sat up and straddled him feeling brave. His face burned hotter; his heart raced erratically. “I thought you were jealous of Bokuto earlier?”

“You’re tempting me.” Akaashi gripped my hips, thumbs rubbing my skin.

“No, I’m topping you silly.” I giggled, sliding off him before we went too far. “Sorry, most soulmates don’t even hold hands on the first night. I just wanted to see that blush spread. It’s not fair I’m the only one red.”

“Can I do something?” Akaashi sat up, lifting my face. The space closing between us, leaning his head opposite of mine.

“Yes.” His lips hovered over mine, the heat between us raising. I gripped his shirt, ready for my first kiss when he peaked my forehead.

“Alright, let’s head back.” He helped me to my feet then dragged me off the dock.

“That’s not fair.” I followed after him. “A prince would not leave me hanging like that.”

“I didn’t say which Fairy tail this is.” Keiji paused, thinking over his options. “We can be little red riding hood, and I’ll be the wolf.”

“So, you’re going to eat me?” I snickered, liking how the mood had changed.

“Maybe later.” Keiji wrapped his arms around me, his hand going behind my neck. First, it was a quick peak that moved into a deeper lip lock. I had no clue what I was doing, but it felt right. Our bodies molded together, moving to a silent rhythm. Finally, I pulled away, gasping for air. “Is that better?”

“So much better.” I turned to putty in his arms, swaying back and forth. “I’m so happy; it’s you. You don’t even know.”

“I’m happier.” A gust of wind picked up several flower petals, and they danced around us.

Bonus:

“Hell, yes! I told you they’d make up fast.” Bokuto shot down the hill. “I get to be the best man, right? You two look so cute together I can’t stand it.”

“Bokuto.” Keiji sighed, knowing there was no stopping it now.

“(Y/n), I was so excited when I saw your name. I wanna see your hand.” He looked at the name, grinning. “I knew you two were perfect for each other. But if you ever need a little spice, hit me up.”

“Bokuto!” I squealed when he winked, tugging me up the hill. “Slow down, Bo. And Keiji, hurry up.” When I looked back, Keiji was smiling, jogging to match Bokuto’s pace. When the moonlight hit his eyes, I could have sworn he looked like a prince. My prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drink some water and take care of yourself <3

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave me a comment and press all the buttons! (I sound like a YouTube lol). And remember to go drink some water!


End file.
